


You Make Even The Worst Of Days Better

by capchrisevaans



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: You know Chris is having a bad day, so you come up with a plan to cheer him up
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 44





	You Make Even The Worst Of Days Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for stargazingfangirl18 & navybrat817 ‘s August Writing Challenge over on Tumblr 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing for any sort of challenge, hope you like it.
> 
> PROMPTS I USED:  
> "Don't you dare take another step."  
> “I don’t deserve you.”

You were surprised when Chris called you on his break around mid-day.

“Hey handsome,” You answered.

“Hey,” you could tell by the tone of his voice something was wrong.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” you quickly asked.

“No, no nothing is wrong, don’t worry honey.” You could tell he was lying, the tone of his voice was a little harsher, plus he never called you ‘honey’.

“Then w-wh-.”

“I only have a minute before I need to get back but I was just phoning to let you know filming is going to run over, so I will probably be home a couple hours late.”

“Okay just message me whenever you are on your way home, are you sure everything is okay?

“Yeah…” there was a pause, you thought he was going to give in and tell you but you heard someone calling him in the back ground. “They are calling me back to set, I have to go, I love you.”

“I love you too.” The call was cut off.

_That was weird_ , you thought to yourself as you sat there staring at the phone in your hand. Chris was never too vocal when it came to something that was bothering him. In his mind he didn’t want to burden you with anything especially when it came to anything to do with his job, you on the other hand never saw it as a burden. You also never pushed him to tell you what was wrong, one way or another you would find out.

You took a wild guess that it had to do with something going wrong on set or while filming. With that thought in mind you put a plan together for when he got home, hoping cheer him up and make the worries of the day fall away.

################################################

It was 8:30pm, nearly half an hour ago you got a message from Chris saying he was leaving set and was on his way home, meaning he would be home any minute now. Hopefully giving you enough time to finish the final touches on what you had planned.

You were in the kitchen as Dodger’s ears perked up as he sprinted to the front door, soon followed by you hearing the door open.

“Yes, yes I now bubba, I missed you too.” You heard from the distance, imagining Dodger trying to jump all over Chris before he’s even through the door properly.

“ **Don’t you dare take another step** , and close your eyes as well.” You shout out to Chris before he makes his way through the house.

“Why?” He was skeptical as he drags out the word as he’s say it. You quickly jog from the kitchen to the living with the last few items placing the on the table before making your way out in to the hall way to meet Chris.

“Please, just humor me for a second, I promise it will be worth it.”

“Okay, but if you aren’t standing in front of me either naked or in lingerie I’m gonna say it’s not worth it,” he chuckles. You acknowledge his brighter mood compared to when you spoke to him on the phone earlier.

“You’re an ass,” you remarked as you are now standing in front of him, seeing that he has done what you asked, he’s not moved and closed his eyes. You reach for his hand gently not to make I’m jump at the unexpected contact, before slowly and carefully pulling him to follow you.

Making your way in to the living room without having Chris trip over anything you give the room a once over making sure everything is in place.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Your voice is quite, you don’t realize how nervous you were until this moment, about what if Chris didn’t like it. Your eyes follow his as he takes in the scene before him.

The only light that was on was the floor lamp that was tucked in the corner. It wasn’t the brightest of lights, just bright enough so you could just see everything in the room. You had got a few pillows and put them on the sofa, pulled the foot stool closer the sofa and placed a bunch of blankets on them for the two of you. On the table in front of that you had gathered some of yours and his favorite snacks and on the TV Disney+ was on ready to stream at any given moment.

He was quite, hadn’t said anything yet, his eyes still darting around the room. You started to get a little self-conscious, maybe it was a stupid idea and you shouldn’t have done it. A million thoughts raced through your head as he finally spoke. “What’s all this about?”

“I-I… When…” you cleared your throat before continuing, “When we spoke earlier you seemed, I don’t know, not okay. Like you were having a shitty day or something, and I thought maybe we could order some takeout food, watch Disney movies and just be in our own bubble for a little bit, just like when we were first dating.” You shrugged not able to get a lock on what he was thinking from his reaction. “Maybe I should have gone with the naked thing huh?”

Chris starts to shake his head chuckling, “No, no this is perfect. not that i would say no to a little nakedness, but honestly…” he pauses for just a second taking another look around the room before wrapping his arm round your waist pulling you closer to him. “After the day I have had this is exactly what I need. Just some quality time with my girl,” he looks you in the eyes smiling at you, in that moment your worries of it being a stupid idea disappear, as there’s a bark from behind the two of you. Chris rolls his eyes before saying, “and Dodger of course.”

“Of course.” You mimic him sarcastically.

**“I** really **don’t deserve you.”** Chris whispers.

“Oh shush,” you gently shoving him while laughing. He pulls you back towards him, one arm still around your waist. His other hand softly cups your cheek, brushing his thumb over it slightly as he tilts your head up to him, before placing his lips over yours. You instantly grip hold of his shirt moving your lips against his. Chris moves his hand from your cheek to the nape of you neck, holding you close as the kiss gets more passionate.

Reluctantly you pull away, needing to catch your breath for just a second. “Right, there is a pair of sweats under the blankets for you to change out of these jeans so you are more comfortable. I’m going to get us a beer each while you decide what film we watch first.” You said as matter of fact.

“You know, if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask.” Chris jokes, as you started to make your way towards the kitchen.

“Go, now.” You say sternly but with no real authority in your voice.

Chris raises his hand giving a half ass salute before uttering “Yes Ma’am.”

You roll your eyes as you see him walk in the living room, unbuckling his belt to take of his jeans. It takes all of your strength to walk away and gets the drinks, looking forward to a cozy night in with your boyfriend


End file.
